


Ethan Rayne: A.K.A. What A Slayer Can't Do / The Initiative Can Do

by IdunnoNerd



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Male Protagonist, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunnoNerd/pseuds/IdunnoNerd





	Ethan Rayne: A.K.A. What A Slayer Can't Do / The Initiative Can Do

I confessed to all of my bloody crimes to get back at Ripper that came at the cost of Sunnydale, California and the United States.

I found myself in the back of a Jeep after telling them I'd never work alongside the clique that set Adam loose it was a dark and desolate desert looking like Courage the Cowardly's dog's literal Middle of Nowhere.

 

A guy calling himself Forrest like Forrest Gump opened my door and asked me step outside of the vehicle.

"Are you sure you don't want to capture bad guy Demons and try to make the world a better place?"

I nodded naming off the good noncontained Demons that are ruled out as safe. 

Maggie Walsh appeared in all camo military outfit: untraditional for her.

 

"You'll be a part of the Initiative. I know you'll be open to suggestion one of these days. Have him shipped off to A-51. He'll learn that aliens and extraterrestrials are just ancient peoples ways of explaining demons and humanoids from non-Earth planets and non-Earth dimensions away with a basis in science."

Graham Miller blew out both of my kneecaps with M16 fire.

 

"Ethan Rayne. You may get back at Ripper if that Buffy Summers keeps asking stupid questions about 314."

I tried crawling away and using my adrenaline but my head found itself in between Maggie's muscular legs and a crack was made.

* * *

Various parts of Ethan Rayne's anatomy was implied to have been used on failed Initiative project Adam. 

 


End file.
